dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour
is the third series of Dumb Ways to Die app games. Description The major goal of this game is to explore defilement environments through a train in order to cure the Dumb Earth by repairing the town of each environment. Promotion Missing information Game Beans The game currently features 17 original characters since the version 0.16(Android & iOS). The first Bean you can play as is Numpty and the first unlockable Bean is Calamity. The Beans are used to play minigames. A Bean can lose its life whenever it dies as the end of minigame. After the Bean's loses all its lives, the Bean becomes injured and then gets sent to the Hospital. The injured Beans cannot be played until its healing time is out or you can instantly heal it up by spending 1000 . :※ Note that the "+''n'' Life" abilities just increase the Bean's Max. Lives and do nothing functional during playing any minigames. Also, the Max. Lives values with italic & bold characters are based on a usual value plus bonus values increased by the ability. ---- Costume Costumes can be obtained by opening Gifts. Click here to see the list of costumes. Environments Dumbville, Dumb Peak, Dumbgypt, and Dumbtune (or Planet Dumb) are the four available environments in the game. : * = Cost to Repair : ** = Repair Time : *** = Token Capacity : ※ = 3750/20000/125000 per each enviroments (excluding Dumbville) for a medium house that features a Bean as a reward. : Dumbville final.png|Fully repaired Dumbville Dumb Peak final.png|Fully repaired Dumb Peak Dumbgypt final.png|Fully repaired Dumbgypt Dumbtune final.png|Fully repaired Dumbtune Minigames Flying Fiasco ;How to control: #Hold on the screen to let the aeroplane up #hold off the screen to let the aeroplane down ;Overview: This minigame is associated with Dumbville. In this minigame, the purpose is to fly through hoops, avoid obstacles, and get a high score to then, care for your different towns. In a sort of way, it is like flappy bird. ;Achievements: *Collect 15 tokens - 100 *Earn a score of 150 in a single round - 250 *Fly through 10 hoops in a single round - 250 *Earn a total score of 2500 - 250 ---- *Collect 75 tokens in a single round - 1 Rare Gift *Earn a score of 300 in a single round - 500 *Earn a total score of 400 with Calamity in a single round - 100 *Fly through 15 hoops in a single round - 500 *Earn a total score of 4000 - 1 Rare Gift ---- *Collect 125 tokens in a single round - 1000 *Earn a score of 700 in a single round - 1 Epic Gift *Fly through 25 hoops in a single round - 1 Epic Gift Snow Safari ;How to control: #Touch the screen to change the direction of Bean #Press the screen a bit long time to change the direction of Bean with faster speed ;Overview: This minigame is associated with the environment Dumb Peak. To succeed in this mini game, you have avoid obstacles while your bean is on skis and can control it. To get bonus points, you have to ski between the flags. There are blizzards to make you go one way unless you tap and hold the screen to ski faster through the wind, and penguins crossing between the different sides of the hills. ;Special strategy for the Ski between (n) Flags Achievements: You must avoid "chain combo" in order to achieve them easily. Because the difficulty is determined by how many scores you earned; so getting high scores, the Bean's speed getting faster and you'll face the final yet harder phase (around after 2500 scores) quickly. Thus, it is recommended to skip some flags in order to avoid these and you'll easily get more flags before you get more difficult patterns from that phase. Also, this strategy should be useful for "Collect (n) Tokens in a single round" achievements too, and you're allowed to avoid all flags if you're focusing on collecting s. ;Achievements: *Collect 30 tokens in a single round - 250 *Earn a score of 2000 in a single round - 250 *Ski between 10 Flags in a single round - 250 *Collect 40 tokens in a single round - 1 Common Gift *Earn a total score of 10000 - 500 ---- *Collect 50 tokens in a single round - 500 *Earn a total score of 2000 with Dummkopf in a single round - 1 Common Gift *Ski between 20 Flags in a single round - 500 *Collect 75 tokens in a single round - 1 Rare Gift *Ski between 30 Flags in a single round - 1 Rare Gift *Earn a total score of 30000 - 1 Rare Gift ---- *Collect 150 tokens in a single round - 1000 *Earn a total score of 75000 - 1 Epic Gift *Ski between 40 Flags in a single round - 1000 *Earn a score of 5000 in a single round - 1000 *Ski between 50 Flags in a single round - 1000 *Ski between 65 Flags in a single round - 1 Epic Gift Pyramid Run ;How to control: #Touch the screen to let the Bean jump #Hold the screen, the jump higher. ;Overview: This minigame is associated with the environment Dumbgypt. To get a good score you will need to jump over obstacle. the obstacles are spikes water falling pads tnt and holes. To avoid these you tap to jump. If you tap and hold you jump higher. ;Achievements: *Collect 20 tokens in a single round - 250 *Earn a score of 200 in a single round - 250 *Avoid 20 obstacles in a single round - 250 *Collect 50 tokens in a single round - 1 Common Gift *Earn a total score of 10000 - 1 Common Gift *Avoid 30 obstacles in a single round - 1 Common Gift ---- *Collect 75 tokens in a single round - 500 *Earn a score of 400 in a single round - 500 *Avoid 50 obstacles in a single round - 500 *Collect 100 tokens in a single round - 500 *Avoid 75 obstacles in a single round - 1 Rare Gift ---- *Earn a score of 750 in a single round - 1000 *Earn a total score of 700 with Numpty in a single round - 100 *Avoid 90 obstacles in a single round - 1000 *Collect 125 tokens in a single round - 1000 *Earn a total score of 25000 - 1 Epic Gift *Avoid 120 obstacles in a single round - 1 Epic Gift *Collect 125 tokens in a single round (repeated) - 1 Epic Gift Space Drift ;How to control: #Pull-n-drop to let the Bean move like a slingshot. (the distance of moving can be adjusted) #The pulling direction is based on the position of the Bean. #Pass through the screen to go the opposite side of the screen. ;Overview: This minigame is associated with the environment Dumbtune. Missing Minigame Description ;Achievements: *Collect 20 tokens in a single round - 250 *Earn a score of 200 in a single round - 250 *Rescue your helmet 2 times in a single round - 250 *Collect 50 tokens in a single round - 1 Common Gift *Earn a total score of 6000 - 1 Common Gift *Rescue your helmet 6 times in a single round - 1 Common Gift ---- *Collect 75 tokens in a single round - 500 *Earn a score of 300 in a single round - 500 *Earn a total score of 600 with Stumble in a single round - 1 Rare Gift *Rescue your helmet 8 times in a single round - 500 *Collect 100 tokens in a single round - 1 Rare Gift ---- *Collect 125 tokens in a single round - 1000 *Earn a score of 500 in a single round - 1000 *Rescue your helmet 10 times in a single round - 1000 *Collect 150 tokens in a single round - 1 Epic Gift *Earn a total score of 10000 - Epic Gift *Rescue your helmet 15 times in a single round - 1 Epic Gift Gifts (Loot Boxes) There are three types of Gifts can be purchased in game: * Common Gift: 30 minutes (AD is required) / 500 per 1 box * Rare Gift: 2500 per 1 box * Epic Gift: 10000 per 1 box Note that Every Gifts may reward a Bean/Costume with higher rarity; so it is possible to win Rare, or even Epic Beans/Costumes from Common Gifts. And the Rare and Epic Gift don't reward any of Common Beans/Costumes. Update notes Version 0.14 (Jan 14, 2018) Dumb Update! - Botch and Stumble are now available to earn via a new button on the map, keep an eye out for them! - Gameplay improvements - Lots of bug and performance fixes just for you! Details New promotion for Stumble and Botch *There is new promotion for this version that offers two characters: Stumble and Botch. They can be acquired by watching 30 Ads and each process can be proceeded by watching an AD provided through tapping the button in promotion section. And the Botch is locked before Stumble. *3 pairs of small birds with 2 hoops & a pair of 6 Tokens line pattern in early phase of Flying Fiasco has been changed into the easier version of it. *The locked Beans will be grayscaled and unable to see its costume collection until it is acquired. *The Numpty and Stumble no longer be obtainable through Gifts. There is no known datas regarding the Botch that was available through Gifts prior to ver 0.14. *The unacquired Beans' costume may be rewarded from Gifts. Fixed bugs *The ambulance sfx no longer be heard after retrying with only 1 life left. Known issues *The costume Anubis Mask missing the boost info of it during the Equip Costumes section; while it properly functs its boost effect just like the costume Ushanka do. *The Free Character promotion doesn't return anything (including a pop-up message) when tapping any two character buttons if the player acquired both of promoted Beans: Stumble and Botch before the update. *After reaching the Dumb Peak during tutorial, Botch says "FTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HERE" instead of non-glitched words "Oh no!!! DUMB PEAK has suffered a blizzard!" Version 0.15 (Jan 24, 2018) - Three new characters to collect! Find Clod, Doofus and Lax and collect all their outfits! - Over 20 new outfits to collect! - New achievements with great rewards to earn! - Leaderboards for minigames! - More bug fixes for you! Details Achievements *The player can receive rewards ( or Common/Rare/Epic Gifts) from Achievements section. *The achievements can be checked during selecting a Bean to play or the result of minigame. *The required achievements per each buildings no longer be seen. Buildings *The Town Hall and Ski Lodge now permanently active +50% Token multiplier bonus without watching AD to active, as well as now gained another ability to generate just like Houses, with capacity of 25 . *The Large Houses of Dumb Peak, Dumbgypt and Dumbtune now permanently provide +25%(Dumb Peak)/+50%(Dumbgypt & Dumbtune) Token multiplier bonus just like first two Landmarks. *Some Houses' status (e.g.Tokens per Minute value) was changed. See here for the detail of the change. *The description of boost for UFO was changed into "Higher quality loot box rewards" from "Increased chance of finding rare items." Misc. *Clod, Doofus and Lax were released, along with their costumes. *All minigames now can be played without either acquiring its associated environments or instantly active it for cash. *Calamity, Stumble, Stupe, Bungle and Botch(?) now can be obtainable through Gifts, along with all new 3 Beans. (Needs some datas regarding Putz) *The Score & Token boost info now can be displayed during playing minigame. *The Rare & Epic Gifts no longer reward Common Beans & Costumes. *The tutorial has been modified with some notable changes: **The player must collect 15 first in order to fix the first building instead of achieving 50 scores achievement. **After fixing the first building, Putz mentions about the achievements as "Oh, one more thing! Complete achievements to earn coins and other rewards!" and guide the player to how to take a reward from there. Fixed bugs *The Costume Anubis Mask and Ushanka regained their boost info "Extra Lives!" *The untaken Dumb Ways Pack now can be expired and unable to be bought after passing deadline. *The Free Characters promotion no longer be seen after acquiring both of them. *Botch's glitched script during tutorial is fixed for some rare cases. Version 0.16 (Feb 21, 2018) All new Dumb Update! - Four new characters to collect! Find Bonehead, Dippy, Ninny and Pillock and collect all their outfits! - Over 20 new outfits to collect! - New achievements with great rewards to earn! - More bug fixes and performance improvements for you! Details * Bonehead, Dippy, Ninny and Pillock were released, along with their costumes. * Achievements were reorganized as sort them by minigames. * UI of selecting a Bean to play part has been tweaked. Fixed bugs *''Unknown'' Trivia * In the trailer of the game, the scoring system for both Snow Safari and Pyramid Run were different compared to the live version. ** Also, the design for both Dumbville and Dumbgypt were different. Dumbville pre-design1.png Dumbville pre-design2.png Dumbgypt pre-design1.png Dumbgypt pre-design2.png External sites * App information (iOS) * App information (Android) Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games